A Letter to You
by Venor Ensis
Summary: "Dear Luka, It's been a while. How are you? Still running that small business of yours? I remember visiting you during my lunch break. You were so cute sitting behind the counter, half asleep in a cheap folding chair. I loved your little jewelry shop, even though you swore you hated it." A little thing I threw together. Rated for suicide and a somewhat dark theme throughout.


_ Dear Luka,_**  
**_It's been a while. How are you? Still running that small business of yours? I remember visiting you during my lunch break. You were so cute sitting behind the counter, half asleep in a cheap folding chair. I loved your little jewelry shop, even though you swore you hated it._

__  
My eyes scanned the first section of writing, eyebrows knit together. I leaned against one of the walls and looked up from the letter I had found taped to the door. The tiny living room was drenched in a soft orange afternoon light that was pouring through the screen door. A sigh escaped my lips. All those nights  
spent in here, in Miku's apartment, were still fresh in my mind. Those times were... Nice. There's really no other word to describe them with.

My gaze soon drifted back to the sheet of paper in my hand.

_As for myself, I've been doing okay. The new job had been going steady, but I decided to quit and move back here so I could start seeing you again. I'm very sorry that I hadn't actually gotten the chance to see you again._

...What? Questions filled my head at that last line. What did she mean by that? I'd love to be able to see you again, Miku! I have to wonder what on earth would make you think we can't meet.  
I headed down her narrow hallway in an extremely slow manor, the words I was reading drowning out the sound of my footsteps.

_You're probably wondering what this is all about. I understand that.  
__Luka, my dream has been ripped to shreds. My parents prevent me from becoming an idol, even though I have the guts and voice for it. Even you told me that I could do it. But they cut that dream down, seeming to think that it would get back at me for having feelings toward other women._

_Of course, there's no way that this relates to you, nor is any of it your fault. You're smart enough to know this, Luka._

Despite asking me not to worry over this letter, I can't keep acting as if this is normal. Obviously, it's not. I really don't want to know what this is leading to. Instantly shooting down all my negative thoughts and assumptions, I reach her bedroom door. It's shut, as usual.

I wasn't about to enter the room, knowing that she would want me to finish reading before... Before _what?_

_My peers also stopped me from living my dream. They put me down daily. You know what else I'm getting at, because you're the only one I've told. I think Kaito was his name. Nonetheless, rape ruined my highschool days._

Sadly... I remember that night very well. When Miku literally ran to my place and collapsed into my arms, sobbing.

_But you aren't here to witness me ramble on about how bad my life was. I'm very glad you decided to respond to my voicemail by coming to my place, even though I couldn't be here. I apologize for that._

_I have to say, Luka, we've been through quite a lot together._

I carefully turned the doorknob to Miku's room, hearing a click before pushing it open.

_Even so, we stuck together. Thank you for being there._

My hand reached up to cover my mouth in an attempt not to scream. There, on her bed, amongst strands of teal hair strewn out everywhere, lay a pale and motionless Miku.

___  
You never gave up on me._

No. No, no, no, no, no. Oh God, why is this happening?

I stumbled to the bedside. My legs felt as though they had turned into lead and I was walking knee-high in mud. Moisture started to gather in the corners of my eyes. Two empty bottles of whisky and an also empty bottle of pills sat neatly at the foot of the bed.

_And I'm sorry that it ended up this way._

I scrambled onto the bed and gathered her head into my arms and onto my lap. Her skin was cold. Tears burned down my cheeks and fell one by one onto Miku's peaceful face.

_I am so sorry, Luka.  
_  
"Mi..." Tears choked my words. I brushed some of her hair from her forehead with my thumb. "Mik...u..."

I sobbed heavily into her chest. The same chest would always rise and fall steadily whenever I rest my head on it. It reminded me that she was a fragile being. But she was cold now, and there was no heartbeat to be heard.  
I'm angry at everything, but I don't have the strength to express it. She dead. Oh my god, she's dead, she's dead, she's dead, and it's all real. But it feels like a dream. As if I could just wake up any second now.

_I love you._

But I'm already awake. The note falls, balled up, to the floor.

_Sincerely,_

_Miku_


End file.
